


Java the Hutt

by RiseofRena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fancy Rich Guy Ben Solo, Maybe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, first one i'm posting on the internet at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseofRena/pseuds/RiseofRena
Summary: Java the Hutt is where you'll find Rey Niima nearly every morning from 5 AM to 9 AM, before she runs to her classes. She has worked hard for everything she has ever gotten, her life has not been easy, and she is proud of how far she has come.But her life will change dramatically when she meets Ben Solo, the next in line to inherit Skywalker Industries. He is intrigued by his barista, but will he be able to break through Rey's walls?





	1. Who Tips That Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome! This is my first work I'm deciding to publish bit by bit, and I've never thought to share my random fics with anyone, let alone the internet! So thank you for reading!!  
> Credit for the title goes to my best friend because she would kill me if I didn't.  
> This fic probably won't stay with a teen rating for long, but I'll keep y'all on the edges of your seats!  
> Enjoy!!

        How utterly, completely inconvenient. The time Ben Solo had to waste, getting his own coffee. His halfwit of an assistant quit suddenly, good riddance, and Ben simply couldn’t start the day without his black coffee. He was a busy man, and didn’t have the time.

         Nevertheless, Ben’s long legs strode confidently down the street to the closest coffee shop, thankfully not some big brand. This shop was quieter, quainter, he would get his drink more quickly.

         A bell on the door notified his arrival, but the baristas were too busy helping the small line to notice him. Java the Hutt was a small, local shop, and although the seemingly hipster aesthetic was a bit tired in Ben’s opinion, it was tastefully decorated and rustic. Once inside it was easy to forget the downtown location. The tall, darkly dressed man took his place in line, and checked his many work emails while he waited, almost impatiently.

 

         Rey Niima put her best sunny face for every customer that came up to the counter, greeting regulars, tapping madly at the register, trying to fight off the sleep that even a morning cup couldn’t shake. She had three classes later that day, an essay to finish, and an exam tomorrow to study for. Today she wished her day hadn’t started at 5 am, but she forced herself not to complain, even to herself. She needed the money, just like everyone at this job. Well, at least she got free refills.

        

         Ben only had to wait a few minutes before he could approach the barista, who was surprisingly pretty. Despite her plainness. A classically pretty face, sprinkled with freckles and whispy brown hair.

         “Hello! What can I get you today?” Rey, her nametag stated, greeted him with a smile. Charming.

         “A black coffee, please.” Sure, he didn’t have to order his own coffee anymore, but he still had his manners.

         Rey smiled at him and met his eyes. Her eyes were shining, a nice hazel, framed by thick eyelashes. Ben, oddly enough, didn’t want to step out of her line yet. But he did, received his coffee, and briskly walked back to his office, the name Rey bouncing around in his head.

 

         Rey didn’t find herself back at her dorm until nearly 1 am, but unsurprisingly, Rose was still awake.

         “Texting Finn?” Rey asked, dumping her books onto her desk and shrugging off her backpack.

         “Maaaayybe!” Rose said with a smile, pulling her eyes away from her phone to smile at Rey.

         “I’m gonna regret ever setting you two up,” Rey said with a sigh, though she was secretly happy with her matchmaking skills. It was good to see Finn smile so much, even if it meant he would get distracted making his drinks sometimes. They both deserved each other.

         “How’d studying go, anyway?” Rose was on her back now, staring at her phone.

         “It was fine, I guess,” Rey sighed. “I’m worried about this essay I submitted tonight.”

         “Rey, you’ve been working on that for weeks! I’m sure it’s perfect. Better than anything I could write.”

         Rey, utterly exhausted, got ready for bed, making sure her alarm was set for 4:30 am the next morning. She crawled into bed, thoughts still swirling around her head. Work, her essay, loans, her little car, she needed to get gas before her first class, how much refills could she get away with before her manager would get mad. She nodded off eventually, though her sleep would be anything but restful.

 

         By 6:30 am, Rey was starting to feel in control of her body, rather than just a confused passenger as she made her way through her routine. There was a lull, and Rey took a moment to sip her coffee and lean against the counter.

         “So, how late were you up talking to Rose?” She asked Finn, who was cleaning off the counter. She laughed at his look of shock. “You forget your girlfriend lives with me. I know _everything_.” Rey wished she could take a photo of the look on Finn’s face, it was precious.

         “She’s not my girlfriend,” Finn finally said, but by now the shock had worn off and he was smiling. “I mean, not yet at least.”

         “Oh, I can’t wait to tell Rose that,” Rey jokes, laughing. She had been close with Finn since she had started University, he knew at the end of the day that Rey would always support him. It just happened to be luck that her roommate had a gigantic crush on him. Fate, maybe.

         Rey was still laughing when the bell signaled a new arrival, and she turned back to her register, greeting the customer.

“Hello there! How’s your morning going?” When she was in a good mood, a little kindness wouldn’t hurt. She recognized him slightly, he had probably been in some other morning.

“You sure are cheery for this early,” the tall man responded, meeting her eyes with his extremely dark ones. Sort of like a shark. He gave her a bit of a smile, but there was something warm in his eyes.

“Well, I try! What can I get you?” Rey shifted her attention to her register.

“Black coffee, please,” the man said, pulling out a $20 bill.

“Are you heading into work?”

“Good instinct. I work down the street at Skywalker Industries,” he responded casually, as if that wasn’t extremely impressive. Rey didn’t let her reaction show, nothing more than a slight rise in her eyebrows.

“Alright, your change will be $15.50,” Rey handed him the change, and without seemingly a second thought, the man dropped the change into the tip jar. Rey stared, surprised and unsure if she was hallucinating. Yeah, she was a good conversationalist, but was it worth $15.50?

“Thank you so much,” Rey got out, a genuine smile on her face. The man smiled back at her, holding her gaze for a minute until leaving to grab his coffee. Rey helped the handful of customers that had arrived since the man, beginning to already forget him, until she noticed the tip jar again.

The store finally emptied out after another half hour, and Finn immediately turned to Rey. “So… that guy that came in here?”

“What guy? A lot of guys come in here, Finn.” Rey knew exactly who he was talking about, but she was trying to forget his eyes, his refrained smile, his tip.

“Rey, stop playing dumb. He was loaded, obviously. He works at Skywalker?” Finn shook his head, smiling at Rey. “He was in here yesterday too. You should hit that.”

“Finn!” She blushed bright red, embarrassed and angry that her friend wants him to hook up with some random guy, just because he’s rich.

“Come on, just try it out! Get him to pay for some of your textbooks or something. He’ll probably just ask you to go to dinner with him or something. He’s probably lonely. Rich guys usually are.”

Thankfully a customer came in to cut their conversation short, and Rey actively tried to push the memory of the weirdly handsome stranger from her mind. There were more important things to think about.

 

         Four classes, one exam, and a library study session later, Rey returned to her crammed and cluttered dorm. It’s not like she was ever home to clean it up, nor did she ever have the energy.

         To her slight surprise, Rey opened her door to find Rose and Finn, who had obviously been cuddled up to watch a movie, laptop on their legs. Rey supposed she was a bit earlier than usual, it was only 9. Finn got red and the two quickly disentangled, while Rey shook her head.

         “Oh, don’t mind me, guys,” she laughed, dumping her things down and immediately falling down onto her bed. Her hazel eyes were already closed, and her limbs were heavy.

         “I’m so sorry, Rey, I should have told you Finn was coming over,” Rose rushed out. Rey waved her off, rolling onto her side and kicking off her sneakers, letting them fall to the ground.

         “It’s fine, don’t worry. It’s just coming home to my two favorite people,” Rey joked with a tired smile.

         Rose hoisted herself off her bed, and threw Rey’s blanket over her, tucking her in dramatically. The two girls giggled, and Rey swatted her roommate away. “I can take care of myself, don’t worry.”

         “Well, obviously,” Finn agreed, now extremely comfortable on Rose’s bed. “But it might not hurt to also have someone else there…” he rose his eyebrows at Rey, who cracked her eyes open to glare at him. “Especially if that someone leaves you huge tips, eye-fucks you every time he sees you, and… I don’t know if he’s attractive or not, that’s up to you, Rey.”

         Rey roused herself from her comfortable spot to chuck her pillow at her friend. “I’m not going to go out with him! No matter how many times you pester me.”

         Finn caught her pillow and tossed it back at her. “I’m just saying…”

         “Oh, Rey! We could go on double dates!” Rose enthused, grinning.

         “This guy doesn’t seem like the double date type,” Rey sighed, shaking her head as she remembered him. “Now both of you, leave me and my love life alone, I have work in the morning.”

         “Where I’m sure you’ll see _Mister_ Skywalker Industries,” Finn teased, both him and Rose holding in their laughter as Rey turned to fall asleep, flipping them both off.


	2. Rey's Screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not how you think though!

     Rey scrambled out of her car, hardly remembering to lock it in her rush to get to Java the Hutt. She had forgotten to set her alarm the night before, and she had woken up to Rose shaking her shoulder, asking if she had work that morning. It was just past 6 by the time she was out the door, apologizing endlessly to her boss on the phone, cursing herself endlessly for not remembering. Rey hardly was able to get dressed properly, having to just yank back on her clothes from the day before, still littering her floor. Her hair was completely tangled, and she didn’t even have the time to throw it up into a bun. She put her whole job at risk by being this late, and if she lost it, she would be completely screwed.

         The frazzled college student hurried down the street as fast as she could without running, her old sneakers pounding on the concrete, her eyes down to check the time on her phone. That is, she was, until she ran straight into someone, tall and broad. She yelped, and skidded to the ground, their coffee falling to the ground, hitting the concrete, and splashing over Rey’s legs. Well, these jeans were ruined now. Rey groaned, in shock. So suddenly she was on the ground, and her ass _hurt_.

         “God, I am so sorry,” the man said, leaning down to help collect things that had fallen from her purse. “I’ve ruined your jeans, please let me replace them.”

         “No, no, don’t worry. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Rey said, feeling more and more stupid and pathetic by the moment. This was already a day she wanted to forget.

         A hand reached out to her, offering his help. The hand was large and pale, sporting an expensive looking watch. Rey finally looked up to meet the eyes of the stranger she ran into, and it was none other than Mister Skywalker Industries. There was no mistaking that jet black hair, impeccably put together, and those undeniable eyes. Rey stared for a short moment, almost unable to believe her eyes. _Of course_. Her luck was simply amazing. She pulled her eyes away from his face and accepted his hand. He helped pull her to her feet, and Rey brushed off her thighs as if she could brush off the embarrassment of what just happened.

         “Are you okay, Rey?” the man asked, looking concerned.

         Rey’s eyes shot up to his face, knowing for sure that she had never told him her name. Her brow pinched.

         “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said with a faint smile, searching for eye contact with her. “I noticed your name tag one time I was getting coffee. I was wondering where you were this morning.” He must have realized how creepy that sounded the second he was done saying it and shook his head. “Sorry, again.”

         “No, I’m sorry. Come on in, I’ll get you another drink on the house. I bet you hardly even had a chance to drink it. If you’re not in too much of a rush,” Rey walked into the coffee shop. Her jeans were starting to stick to her calves, and she noticed her old ratty sneakers now had to be replaced. The second she was inside, she shot a look at Finn, who was containing a look of shock and happiness. Of course, he had seen everything go down from the big bay window. She would never hear the end of it. Rey tried to ignore the feeling of the stranger’s eyes boring into her back, and she started to wonder if Finn was right. He might like her, even if he was sort of weird about it. Not that it mattered, she reminded herself. She wasn’t going to date him or anything. Not like he would even want to after this morning.

         “Finn, can you start another black coffee please?” Rey stepped behind the counter and pulled on her apron, avoiding looking at him. She could feel how red her cheeks were.

         “You have to let me replace those jeans, I feel terrible,” he said eventually, his gaze steady on her face. Rey shook her head, forcing herself to give him a smile.

         “No, please don’t. I’ll just renovate them into shorts. Summer isn’t that far away,” Rey was impressed by her own plan in the moment, it was a pretty good excuse. Finn came over a few seconds later with his new drink. “Be more careful with it this time,” Rey joked despite herself, cracking a smile at her own stupid joke.

         “I will,” he said with a bit of a smile. He didn’t even look at Finn. “My name is Ben Solo, by the way. Just so that we’re on even ground.”

         “I appreciate that,” Rey found herself getting a little bit lost in his deep, dark eyes, and found herself almost frozen. “I hope I didn’t make you late to work,” Rey said eventually, when he didn’t immediately leave, but instead sipped his drink.

“No, you could never make me late,” he assured her with a smile. That was curious to Rey. What kind of cushy job did this guy have?

“Well, have a good day, Mr. Solo.” Rey would feel weird just calling him Ben, that didn’t seem quite right.

Ben smiled back at her, a little glint in his eye, and turned to leave. The bell jingled with his departure. Through the windows she saw him pass over the spot where she had fallen, and continue onto his work day.

         “If you say one word to me about any of this, I will tell Rose about the time you cried watching The Lion King,” Rey snapped before Finn could get anything out.

         “Jeeze, okay, I wasn’t going to say anything,” Finn insisted, but he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. Rey just rolled her eyes and went to try cleaning off her jeans and shoes. Her cheeks were still hot and red, and she doubted she would stop thinking about that encounter for the rest of the day. The rest of the week, even. But she couldn’t get his face, his voice, his warm hands, out of her mind. She really was screwed.

 


	3. Sneezes and Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who've been reading so far and leaving comments! It really encourages me to keep going!  
> Hope y'all like this chapter!

         “Are you sure I can’t get you anything?” Rose asked, looking worriedly over at her roommate. Rey prompted sneezed, and shook her head, her eyes not leaving her crappy old laptop. She had scored it for cheap at least.

         “No, I’m alright Rose,” she assured her. “One up side of being stuck in bed all day is that I get to finish off this essay.” Rey had tried to go into work this morning, but when her boss had seen her sneezing constantly, how slow and tired she was, she sent her home. Rey had hardly been there for 20 minutes before she was out the door again. It irritated her to no end, she could still work! But she couldn’t argue with her boss. At least it was Saturday, so she didn’t have to show up sick to her classes.

         “Ok, if you’re sure… I’m just going to the cafeteria, I’ll be back soon,” Rose reassured her, as she headed out the door. It was so rare for Rey to be sick; Rose was worried that she wouldn’t take good enough care of herself. She would stay home just to make sure Rey ate and drank enough water if she had to.

         Rey had been alone, working on her essay, for maybe 10 minutes before her phone vibrated with a text.

         Finn: _Oh my god_

         Rey rolled her eyes and was prepared to ignore him. He had probably just seen a really cute dog or something in the coffee shop.

         Finn: _Dude that Skywalker dude was in here_

         Rey: _Yeah no duh, he comes in everyday_

         Finn: _He like asked about you, though_

         Rey’s stomach flipped a little. She didn’t remember the last time someone liked her. Hold on, she held herself back. He probably doesn’t like her. He could be asking about her for a bunch of different reasons. Rey cringed remembering their encounter the day she was late for work. Yeah, there’s no way he had been interested after that.

 

 

         Just a quick errand before his meetings, that was all it was. Ben tried very hard to convince himself that Rey wouldn’t think anything of it, he was doing the right thing, and replacing the jeans that had been ruined the other day. He knew she had been embarrassed, but the incident had only made Ben fonder of her. He hadn’t been interested in anyone for a long time, he hadn’t had the time since he took on the chair of President of Skywalker Industries. His uncle had left a lot of work for him to do, and he simply didn’t have the time. That was, until the thought of the young barista had wormed its way into his brain and he couldn’t get her out.

         Ben entered the almost empty coffee shop, bag in hand, but his eyes didn’t fall on Rey. There was a different barista in her place, her friend. She wasn’t there. She had been there every morning this week, even if she was late. He debated briefly just turning around and leaving, hoping she would be back tomorrow. But he had meetings all day, and needed the energy the coffee would give him.

         Finn, the nametag read. He seemed unsurprised that Ben was back again. He greeted Ben, and Ben gave him a tiny smile.

         “Hello, one black coffee please,” Ben told him, debating what to do with the bag in his hand. He wasn’t sure her size, or what she liked, so he had picked up a few pairs for her. She could return the ones she didn’t like. Finn nodded and rang him up.

         “Is Rey alright? I’ve never seen the place without her,” Ben said, attempting to sound casual, and hopefully not creepy or desperate. Finn seemed to expect the question.

         “She’s sick. She tried to come in this morning but she got sent home. She’s crazy, she would never want to miss a day of work,” Finn said with a laugh. They were obviously good friends.

         “It seems like you’re close.”

         “Yeah, I’ve known her since freshman year. She’s the best honestly. Insanely stubborn, but I’ve never met anyone so determined.” So, they were in college, undoubtedly the University in town. Ben shouldn’t have been this excited about finding more out about his favorite barista.

         “Well, I was hoping to see her today to give her this,” Ben explained, setting the bag on the counter. “I ruined her jeans the other day, so I wanted to make it up to her. Are you going to see her today?”  
         Finn nodded, appearing to be holding in a smile. “Yeah, I could stop by her dorm.”

         Ben’s coffee was ready by that point, so he left the bag with Finn and got his drink. “If you could give it to her for me, I’d appreciate it. And give her my best wishes.”

         As the President of Skywalker Industries, Ben Solo didn’t often find himself in moments of weakness or vulnerability. He didn’t have to stick his neck out, or risk rejection very often. Especially not from college student/baristas with the sweetest eyes he had ever seen. He felt odd. Jittery. And not from his coffee.

 

 

         Finn: _I’m coming over when I get off_

Rey sighed. Now her mind was filled with questions about Ben Solo, why had he asked about her? Why did Finn have to come over? Now she wouldn’t get anything done today. She coughed violently and collapsed down into bed. Why did all of this have to be happening now? It was bad timing, and really getting in the way of her work.

         Rose returned not a few minutes later, with fruit and mini boxes of cereal in hand from the cafeteria. “I don’t care if you didn’t want anything, I got you stuff anyway.” Rose dropped all of it next to Rey, a mischievous smile on her face. “Alllssoooo… Finn told me about that guy.”

         Rey started to unpeel a banana unenthusiastically, rolling her eyes. “Finn won’t even tell me what happened. It’s annoying honestly.”

         “Maybe,” Rose said sympathetically, sitting at her desk. “But you know we’re only annoying you about it because we want you to be happy. It’s not every day someone like this pops up.”

         “I guess,” Rey sighed. “But I’m just so busy right now. I don’t have time. Plus, I doubt he even likes me like that. You guys are just delusional.”

         A frantic knock shook the dorm room suddenly, and Rose hurried to answer the door, already starting to giggle. Finn burst into the room, a huge shopping bag in his hand. He held it triumphantly up in the air and headed to Rey.

         “Now don’t mind me, I’m only the heroic messenger that is delivering a gift to our good friend Rey Niima, from none other than Ben Solo himself,” Finn grinned widely and handed it off into Rey’s reluctant hands. “He came to the shop, and was super let down when I told you were sick. He said he bought this for you because he ruined your jeans.”

         Rey stared down at it, unable to believe her eyes. She didn’t remember the last time someone had bought her a present basically for no reason. Let alone an oddly handsome stranger. “It wasn’t his fault, I was the one who ran into him,” Rey explained, her cheeks starting to get hot.

         “Maybe he just wanted an excuse,” Rose suggested with a grin. “Well, open it!”

         Rey took a deep breath and started pulling out the contents of the bag, and she was shocked to find half a dozen pairs of jeans. _Nice_ jeans. She didn’t even own 6 pairs. Inside she found a little note, written on a post it, attached to a gift receipt.

         _I didn’t know what size you were, return any that don’t fit, or that you don’t like. I apologize again for the accident._

It was simple. Short. Written in a tight, yet slightly messy hand. Elegant.

         Rose and Finn were chattering to each other about his generosity, how much he must like Rey. How much money he had.

         Rey found 3 pair that were her size, and they looked perfect. Extremely nice. She hardly knew there was such a thing as fancy jeans before now, and now Ben had given her 3 of them.

         “I can’t just accept this. It’s too much,” Rey insisted, shaking her head. “I can’t let him spend money on me like this. It wasn’t even his fault.”

         “You know he’s not gonna let you give them back to you,” Finn said, looking over the pairs of pants with Rey. “I think he may be just as stubborn as you are.”

         “It isn’t possible for anyone to be as stubborn as Rey,” Rose laughed. Rey nudged her gently. She knew her friends had her back, and she knew they were right.

         “Just show him you’re thankful!” Finn suggested, winking at Rey.

         “I’m not going to sleep with him because of this,” Rey groaned.

         “Just keep it in mind if he ever asks you out or anything,” Rose shrugged, a smile plastered on her face.

         Rey looked down at her gift, suddenly feeling a whole lot better than she had earlier that morning. Her heart was fluttering, and she couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Maybe he would ask her out, and Rey didn’t think she would say no if he did.


	4. Did She Leave Her Glass Slipper Too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this a chapter you guys have been waiting for!

         A few uneventful days had passed since Rey was ill, she hadn’t missed a day since, and neither had Ben, even coming in on the weekends, when he could have slept in or even just made his own coffee. But seeing Rey was worth it.

         Rey thanked him for his generous gift, and insisted that she reimburse him for what she didn’t keep, yet as she expected, Ben would hear nothing off it.

         “It’s my gift from me to you, for being such an incredible barista,” Ben explained, avoiding her eyes as if he was slightly embarrassed.

         The more Rey saw the businessman, the more charming she thought he was. She started to notice little things, like his ears, poking out from under his hair, the moles dotting his face and neck. The absolutely gorgeous way his dark eyes reflected the sparking lights of the coffee shop. Rey didn’t think of herself as much of a romantic, but if she told any of this to her friends, they would insist she was changing. Her heart was softening to him. Even though she knew nearly nothing about him.

         For Ben, Rey had already started to become part of his life, more than he was anticipating. The thought of her dragged him out of bed, insisting that if he didn’t get up, he would miss her. When he was at work, sitting through meetings, going to conferences, answering emails, he was thinking of her, wondering what she was doing, who she was. Ben was curious. He wanted to know her, to be able to kiss her pink lips, and brush her dark hair behind her ear. To see that infectious smile on her face every single day, whenever he wanted to.

 

         “I hate being fancy,” Rey sighed, pulling her hair up into a bun. “It’s not… natural for me.”

         “Oh, shush! We’ll have a good time, I promise,” Rose insisted, working on her eyeliner in their tiny mirror. “Plus, I know you love classical music! My grandma told me to bring someone who will appreciate it, and I know you will!”

         “You’re only taking _me_ because Finn is home this weekend,” Rey laughed. She slipped on a pair of heels she borrowed from Rose, a little too small, but they would do. Better than her sneakers.

         “Okay, well, after him, you’re my top choice!” Rose looked absolutely gorgeous in a dark blue strapless dress, she explained it was her old prom dress that she saved. Rey hadn’t even gone to prom. However, she was able to find a dress sitting in the back of her closet, a simple, long, black dress with short sleeves. It definitely wasn’t as fancy as was usually called for at the symphony, she assumed, but Rose insisted she looked good. Rey even put on some mascara and red lipstick for the occasion. It wasn’t every day the two college girls could blend in with people like Rose’s grandparents and their professors at the symphony.

         The concert hall they arrived at was gorgeous at night, shining amongst all the city lights, beaming with beauty and excitement. As Rey and her party stepped inside the hall, she couldn’t believe her fortune as a tag along. There was nothing but white marble, warm lighting, and the bodies of hundreds of the rich and sophisticated.

         “Mr. and Mrs. Tico, I can’t thank you enough for inviting me with you tonight,” Rey said, catching up to her hosts. “This is the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen!” Rey couldn’t stop smiling in awe, and Rose’s grandmother laughed.

         “You are very welcome Rey, you are lovely company,” she insisted, patting Rey’s cheek, which made her smile wider. Rey wasn’t familiar with such familial affection, and she was so thankful for it tonight.

         Rose and Rey walked arm-in-arm through the concert hall lobby, taking in all the sights, pointing out beautiful dresses to each other, and snatching up little appetizers sitting around. The two girls were giggling to each other after a man’s mustache and ridiculous glasses, and were turning into the auditorium itself, when Rey caught someone’s eyes. Dark eyes, a close-lipped smile. Rey’s heart jumped into her throat, and she turned as if she hadn’t seen him at all, hurrying to their seats with Rose.

         Rey started fixedly on the stage, taking deep breaths. She had just made eye contact with Ben Solo, and he had smiled at her. And she ran away. She briefly debated telling Rose what happened, but if she did, Rose would only insist on finding him, introducing herself and forcing Rey to talk to him. Rey would wait to tell her until they got home.

         The beautiful, warm theater began to fill, and Rey kept a watchful eye, to see if she could spot her regular, who was so fond of his coffee black.

         It was five minutes until showtime when Ben Solo appeared, down a handful of rows from her, close enough where Rey could see his face pretty clearly. He appeared to be alone, and sat down, no effort made to turn towards anyone on either side of him. Did he have that much of an interest in the symphony? Rey felt that she should look away from the back of his head, but she didn’t. Not until the show began, at least.

         As unsure as she was about coming that night, Rose was right. Rey did love classical music, and as soon as the orchestra began playing, all other thoughts vanished. For more than a blissful hour, Rey was lost in the world of Mozart and Bach, leaning forward, on the edge of her seat. It would be a bizarre sight to anyone who frequently saw live music, but for Rey, it was an entirely new experience. She wished the show could have lasted forever, but when it ended, Rey sighed happily anyway.

         “You sure seemed to enjoy yourself,” Rose teased. Rose had the remnant of tears in her eyes, Rey knew that she too was moved by the music.

         “It was the best thing I’ve ever seen,” Rey said honestly. She followed the Ticos back out into the lobby, where everyone was lingering in order to talk with friends. Rose’s grandparents wanted to stay, so Rey and Rose broke off from the group to get snacks and see if they could find some champagne.

         “Champagne is the fanciest drink there is,” Rose insisted. She yelled triumphantly when she spotted some flutes, and grabbed two for them. “I propose a toast,” Rose began. “To the best symphony ever, and pretending to be bougie for the night!”

         “I’ll toast to that!” Rey said with a laugh. They clinked glasses, and took a sip. While Rey was still mid-sip, she felt someone approaching her and Rose.

         “Rey?” An all-to-familiar voice asked, making Rey almost choke on her drink. She snorted and looked up to find, sure as day, Ben Solo. He had on a full suit, dark blue, with a matching tie. Today he had a bit of a beard growing in. It was a new look, and Rey liked it.

         “Ben!” She exclaimed in shock. With the excitement of the show, she had nearly forgotten about his presence. Rey looked hurriedly over at Rose. “Um, Ben, this is Rose, my roommate. Rose, this is Ben, he’s a regular at Java the Hutt.” Rey gave her a pleading glance, a please-don’t-make-this-weird glance.

         Ben reached his hand out to Rose and shock it, saying hello. Rey was feeling herself get pink, and took a nervous sip from her champagne.

         “How did you ladies like the show?” Ben asked, looking back to Rey.

         “It was good,” Rey said shortly, unable to keep eye contact with him for that long before having to look away at something a little less overwhelming.

         “She’s understating things,” Rose said, rolling her eyes. “Rey was on the edge of her seat the whole time. She _loves_ classical music, it’s all the listens to when she studies.”

         Ben smiled down at Rey, chucking a little bit. “I was the same was in school. I’m glad you had a good time.”

         There was an awkward lull, Rey blushing and silent, staring into her glass, Ben looking at her, and Rose’s eyes jumping between the two of them.

         “I think my grandmother is calling me, I’ll be right back,” Rose said quickly, leaving Rey behind without a glance back at her. Traitor.

         “Can I get you a drink?” Ben asked after a brief moment of silence.

         “I already have a drink,” Rey said with a smile, glancing up at him.

         “I know, I mean… another drink, that is,” Ben corrected himself, grinning a little.

         “Um, yeah, sure,” Rey conceded. Much to her shock, Ben started to lead her to where the bar was, placing his hand on the small of her back. Rey could feel the strength and size of his hand through the thin fabric of the dress, and it almost made her shiver. As they were walking, Rey looked up at him discreetly. She hadn’t been this close to him since he accidently knocked her over, and she didn’t really think that counted.

         “What do you want?” Ben asked when they arrived, looking into her eyes, catching her off guard. She was a deer in headlights.

         “Wine?” she asked more than hold him. Ben smiled, cocking his head.

         “Red or white?” He had a cheeky smile on his face. Rey kind of wanted to kiss it off of him. Was that wrong.

         “Red,” Rey responded, smiling back at him.

         Ben ordered her wine and whiskey for himself. Rey reached into her purse to pull out her credit card but Ben waved her off. “Please, let me. It’s just a glass,” he insisted, and Rey sighed but gave in. It kind of felt nice.

         The two took their glasses and Rey stood against one of the beautiful marble columns, looking around at the exquisitely crafted building. “I can’t get used to this place,” Rey said, gazing up at the ceiling. “It’s so gorgeous.”

         “I agree,” Ben said, nodding. I once wrote a paper about this place in school. I was taking an architecture class and we had to write about our favorite building we’ve been in.”

         “Have you been here a lot?” Rey asked, curious about the life of the mysterious man she knew… but also didn’t know at all.

         “I have, actually. My parents were into the symphony and the opera, so I came here a lot, especially when I was a teenager,” Ben smiled at the memory, it was obviously a fond one. “Now I contribute to the symphony, to the hall. So, I come quite frequently.” There was no hint of gloating or arrogance in his voice, just answering Rey’s question honestly.

         “That’s incredible,” Rey told him honestly. “I would love to be able to come more. I’m here tonight because of my roommate’s family. It was her birthday present, and she was able to bring a friend.”

         “Well I’m glad you came. Not everyone enjoys it the way you do.”

         “And you,” Rey pointed out with a smile, looking up at Ben. She was caught off guard by how beautiful he looked in the warm lighting of the lobby. Glowing almost. Rey noticed his lips, thought of how soft they must be, but shot her eyes down into her glass before Ben could notice.

         There was a moment of silence, Ben amusedly looking at her while she looked around, sipping her wine. “You look very nice all dressed up, by the way. It suits you,” Ben said with a smile. Rey blushed, and crossed her arms over her body self-consciously.

         “I’m really not used to it. I borrowed these shoes, the lipstick, this is the only dress I own. I feel so out of place it’s ridiculous,” Rey sighed, stiffening up.

         “Can I tell you a secret?” Rey looked up at Ben. “I’ve felt that way since I was a kid at these things. Like my shoes aren’t right. I’m not saying the right thing. My tie is wrong, my ears are too big.” Rey giggled despite herself. “You just have to pretend that you belong and other people will believe it.”

         “But you _do_ belong,” Rey said, though she was smiling. She liked Ben Solo, she liked how he talked, and smelled, and paid attention to her.

         “Doesn’t always feel like it.” Ben took a look around and his eyes landed across the room. “Do you trust me?” Ben asked with a playful smile, looking back at Rey.

         She hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding. Ben took her hand, and began leading Rey through the crowd, out to wide double door that led outside. Ben opened the doors, and they were let out into the chilled air of the night, looking out over the city. Rey took a deep breath of the fresh air and went up to the balcony.

         “This is perfect. And so, so beautiful.”

         The city at night was one of Rey’s favorite things, she loved to look out and imagine the lives of each little square of light. What they were doing, if they were happy, what their lives were like.

         “I had a feeling you would like it,” Ben said, standing next to Rey, looking out. They both sipped their drinks, and occasionally looked at each other. Rey felt oddly drawn to him. She just wanted to keep looking, learning, finding out who Ben Solo is.

         “So, Rey, you seem like a hard worker. I mean you are an incredible barista.” Rey laughed and shook her head. “What are you studying in school?”

         “Engineering,” Rey told him, taking in his look of surprise with a smile. “I’ve always liked fixing things, figuring things out. It’s like a game. I don’t know, it’s fun to me.”

         “That’s not an easy major, though,” Ben pointed out. “It must be a lot with work and school at the same time.”

         “I’ve always been working,” Rey explained with a shrug. “It’s what I’ve always had to do. I’m sort of used to it by now. Even if it means I miss some sleep and don’t have any social life.”

         Ben chuckled. “I remember those days. I was more rambunctious in college; I went to a lot of parties. But when I started working, I had no desire for that anymore. Just work, work, work.”

         “Oh, but I’m sure you made time for the symphony,” Rey teased, nudging his arm.

         “I mean, there’s always time for that,” Ben agreed with a laugh.

         The two looked at each other before Rey forced her eyes away, gazing up at the stars. She could feel his eyes looking down at her, watching her, waiting to see what she’ll do, what she’ll say. Rey hadn’t been this close to someone who had liked her in a very long time, and she felt unsure. Did he want her to make a move? Was he going to ask her out? Was she being too presumptuous, and he didn’t even like her at all? Her worries gnawed away at her, until she felt resolved to say something.

         Rey turned to face Ben, ask him what he was doing there with her tonight. But before she could, Ben’s lips found hers, and she gasped.

         Ben’s lips were just as soft as she imagined they would be, they prodded at her lips gently but confidently. His hand came up to her face, cupping her cheek. As Ben’s thumb swept across her cheek, Rey relented, and started to kiss him back. She was surrounded by him, his strength, his cologne, the warmth of his body against hers.

         Rey wrapped an arm around his neck, and melted into his arms, starting to deepen the kiss. This was the last thing Rey had been expecting tonight, and as unexpected as it was, it was not unwelcome. The beautiful music from that night began to play in Rey’s head, turning this moment into something she would read about, not experience for herself. It was too much like a fairytale to be real.

         After a few moments, Rey gently ended their kiss, pulling herself away from him. Ben looked utterly flustered, but smiling. His hair was slightly mussed, and his tie was off center. Ben held onto her hand, and Rey looked at him, speechless.

         “Rey-“  Ben’s words were cut off by the door of the balcony opening, and Rose poking her head out into the chilly night.

         “Rey!” Rose exclaimed, glancing between her and Ben, noticing the blush on their faces. “I don’t want to interrupt,” she said with a sly smile at Rey. “But we’re leaving in a minute. My grandparents need to get to bed.” Rose ducked out, leaving the two of them alone again.

         “I’m sorry, I have to go…” Rey said, slowly backing towards the door.

         “I can give you a lift back, maybe we could get dinner or something?” Ben said hopefully, going to follow Rey. Her mind raced, and couldn’t comprehend the idea.

         “No, I can’t. I’m sorry, Ben.” Without another word, Rey rushed from the balcony, and quickly found Rose, leaving Ben behind.

         As Rey walked out with her hosts, she glanced backwards, and could see Ben watching her go, smiling slightly when he saw her look for him. Rey went red and hurried away, not looking back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey had a full on Cinderella moment there! What will happen next? Are Rey and Ben finally together? What will happen tomorrow when he comes to get coffee! All will be revealed!


End file.
